Bersama Mu
by ren hakugen
Summary: Diceritakan gadis bernama Ren yang sebenarnya begitu pendiam dan pemalu di sekolahnya namun 'sifatnya' itu justru di katakan cool oleh teman – temannya, tapi.. sifatnya berubah drastis saat dia berada di kamarnya atau saat dia menyendiri. Suatu hari terjadi sesuatu padanya saat terjatuh dari lantai dua yaitu dari kamarnya sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? …
1. Chapter 1

Yap ini fanfic ke.. sekian saya (lupa dengan fanficnya sendiri), untuk kali ini OC saya A.K.A author sendiri *coret* yaitu Ren pengin tampil nih~ sekali – sekali boleh dong~ hehe, tapi bagi yang ngga suka OC boleh kok klik tombol close alltabsnya langsung *dzig*.

**Declaimer : Semua yang ada disini kecuali OC dan jalan cerita bukan punya saya.**

Summary : Diceritakan ada gadis bernama Ren yang sebenarnya begitu pendiam dan pemalu di sekolahnya namun 'sifatnya' itu justru di katakan cool oleh teman – temannya, tapi.. sifatnya berubah drastic saat dia berada di kamarnya atau saat dia menyendiri. Suatu hari terjadi sesuatu padanya saat terjatuh dari lantai dua yaitu dari kamarnya sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? …

**CHAPTER 1**

Mentari pagi bersinar dengan cerahnya, angin pagi sejuk berhembus dengan lembutnya, diiringi kicauan burung yang bernyanyi merdu, tapi… *doong…* masih saja terbaring malas se'onggok' tubh seorang gadis dengan rambut acak – acakan dan dengan posisi tidur yang 'semrawut'.

Jam weker sudah berulang kali berteriak dari bawah bantalnya, namun semua usahaya sia – sia, dia masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Alarm mekanik sudah tak mempan nah… kini alarm alami yang bertenaga 'super' mulai melakukan tugas yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi tanggung jawab alarm sebelumnya. Dengan suara yang membahana seperti salon dual.. tidak bahkan triple atau berpuluh – puluh speaker meraung dengan 'indahnya' dari sudut dapur memenuhi seisi ruang – ruang rumah. "REENN… BANGUNN…!" suara yang demikian 'power'nya sukses membangunkan sang beruang hibernasi, bahkan hibernasi di daerah tropis. Si anak yang bernama Ren berhasil terjun bebas dari ranjangnya, berterima kasihlah pada jam weker alami.

Denagn pajama yang kusut dan wajah dan juga rambut yang awut – awutan, dia berlari terhuyung – huyung turun dari kamarnya dan memenuhi panggilan dari suara induknya. Di meja sudah ada adik laki – lakinya yang tengah duduk dengan manis, dengan segelas susu segar hangat di tangannya, ekspresinya biasa – biasa saja, seperti sudah mengerti scenario pagi yang memang sudah biasa terjadi. "Selamat pagi" Ren langsung duduk dengan santainya tanpa melihat kearah jam yang sudah geram dengan kebiasaannya. "Kamu ini! Sudah jam berapa sekarang?!" sang ibu tengah sibuknya meniapkan ini dan itu. Mata Ren dengan malasnya melirik kearah jam. "Uwa! Aku telat!" katanya dengan terburu – buru ia berlaru kesana kemari karena panik. Satu helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari kedua orang yang selalu melewati pagi yang selalu sama.

Hari –hari di sekolahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupannya dirumah, mulai dari gerbang sampai ke dalam kelasnya yang ia temui hanya pandangan dan teriakan histeris dari teman – temannya, bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada teman – temannya atau pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat ada suatu nilai prestige di mata teman – temannya, bahkan disekolahnya ada sebuah grup yang terbentuk untuk 'melindungi' si Ice Princess sebutan para murid padanya yang bahkan bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri, gank itu bersifat sangat tertutup seolah –olah sebagai bodyguard baginya.

Namun suasana hari ini ada yang berbeda dikelasnya. Sekelompok anak laki – laki tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik, diam – diam Ren mendekati mereka dari belakang lalu berjungkat sedikit dan terlihat sesuatu olehnya. "Dynasty.. Warriors8?" suaranya yang tengah mengeja mengejutkan mereka yang langsung membelalakan mata dan rona merah yang perlahan muncul di pipi mereka. Perasaan aneh menyarankannya untuk segera beranjak dari kumpulan para otaku game itu, namun rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatnya tak mau melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi sebelum dia tahu benda apa itu. Dengan senyum dan ramah tamahnya ia mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka "Kalau boleh tau~.. itu apa ya?", namun senyum manisnya malah membuat mereka semakin membisu dan memerah. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba menjawabnya walau sedikit terbata – bata. "I..ini game". "Oh.. begitu?.. boleh aku lihat – lihat~?" katanya masih dengan ramah, seorang anak dengan tangan gemetar menyodorkan box DVD itu padanya, Ren menerimanya dengan santai dan tak sengaaja jemarinya menyentuh jari anak itu yang membuatnya pingsan di tempat, sedangkan Ren masih saja memperhatikan box itu dan tak menyadari yang ada tepat dihadapannya.

**Ren POV**

"Dynasty Warriors8..?" gumamku pelan, kuperhatikan sampul depan yang menampilkan beberapa character player yang menurutku terbilang lumayan, walaupun aku bukan fanatic tapi aku cukup bisa menilai tampilan character game. Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa mereka heboh sekali dengan game ini, kubalik ke sampul belakang dan membaca beberapa kalimat yang berbahasa Inggris. "Jadi game ini tentang sejarah Cina kuno? Tapi kenapa sampai seheboh ini? … aku penasaran" kataku dalam hati. Ku balik lagi ke sampul depan dan menemukan sesuatu, ya sesuatu.., aku melihat ada salah satu character yang menarik perhatianku, memakai kostum berwarna merah dan.. hitam manis. Uh?! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?! Aku ini gadis normal! Dan bukan pecinta makhluk 2D seperti mereka! Kugeleng – gelengkan kepla untuk menyadarkanku dan langsung kukembalkan DVD box itu "Ini…" kataku dingin sambil beranjak pergi.

Jam pelajaran sekolahpun usai, yang berhasil ku isi dengan lamunanku terhadap 'dia', apa aku menyukainya? Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kulalui dengan santai, sampai aku menemukan suatu kios game baru dan juga sedang melakukan promosi buy 1 get 1 free, hm… menarik juga~

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kios itu, lalu kulihat beberapa game disk di display tapi tidak begitu menarik. Teringat kembali aka name action pagi tadi, tapi apa ya namanya…

Salah satu kakak penjaga kios menghampiriku "Selamat siang~ sedang mencari game apa dik?" katanya dengan ramah. Cukup tampan dan manis menurutku, rambutnya panjang sepinggang yang diikat dengan karet, haha seperti ekor kuda saja. "Aku sedang mencari… game cina" kataku aneh, bodohnya aku memangnya kakak itu mengerti game apa yang aku maksud?. Kakak itu terlihat sedang berpikir, wajahnya semakin manis saja. Ya ampun apa yang kupikirkan lagi?! Tadi pagi aku tertarik dengan makhluk 2D, sekarang aku tertarik dengan kakak penjaga kios game.

"Apakah maksudmu.. game ini?" katanya sambil melangkah ke display yang ada di atas. Kulihat cover dari DVD box itu, jujur aku lupa dengan title game itu tapi yang aku masih ingat dan paham betul adalah salah satu character playable yang tengah berdiri gagah dengan kostum merah menyalanya itu. "uhm… ya sepertinya game itu.." kataku ragu. "Kalau belum yakin, kau boleh mencobanya dulu. Oh ya kami sedang promo buy1 get1 free, kau boleh memilih game manapun yang kau mau" katanya sambil tersenyum. Uhh.. sebaiknya aku cepat – cepat pulang saja daripada meleleh gara – gara kakak ini. ".. aku ambil yang ini… dan juga yang itu.. satu!" kataku dingin, kakak itu terdiam sebentar lalu membungkus kedua disk yang aku pesan "Ini silahkan~" katanya seraya menyerahkan bungkusan kecil itu. Aku langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari kios itu. "Terima kasih~ silahkan berkunjung lagi ya~!" teriaknya dari kejauhan saat aku masih melangkah jauh.

Selama perjalanan pulang yang kulakukan hanya memandang cover DVD box itu dengan tatapan… yang mungkin jika dilihat oleh orang lain, aku ini seperti orang hilang yang tengah mencari suatu alamat yang tak akan pernah ditemukan, ya itulah yang terlihat saat itu.. tak memperhatikan jalan lagi. Tak sengaja karena ulahku itu, aku menabrak seseorang yang tengah jogging sore kala itu. Tak sengaja aku menabraknya sampai terjatuh ke tanah, tapi memang kelakuanku yang selalu ingin menang sendiri, bukannya aku yang minta maaf padanya malah aku yang men-damprat-nya. "Aduh! …hey sakit tau!" kataku saat jatuh terduduk di tanah "Ma-maaf kan aku, apa kau tak apa – apa?", kulihat tangannya dijulurkan dan memegang tanganku, halus… terasa hangat dan nyaman, perasaan apa ini? "apa kau tak apa – apa?", aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia memakai tudung kepala yang menutupinya, dia memakai jaket berwarna merah dan kulitnya coklat tropis. "a – aku baik…" jawabku dingin seraya menarik kembali tanganku yang ia genggam dan berjalan cepat menjauh, menjauh meninggalkannya yang hanya berdiri terdiam.

Aku merasa malu selama perjalanan sampai aku tiba di rumah dan berbaring di atas ranjangku, tapi bukan karena aku telah melakukan hal yang memalukan yah walaupun menabrak seseorang dan memarahi orang yang tak bersalah itu memalukan, tapi bukan malu yang seperti itu yang aku rasakan. Aku merasa malu, dan gugup mengingat betapa nyamannya saat dia memegang tanganku, aduh..! sepertinya hari ini aku benar – benar berubah jadi orang aneh. "hah…! Payah!" teriaku di atas bantal seraya aku menarik bungkusan DVD yang baru aku beli sore tadi lalu melihatnya dan memperhatikannya dan juga mulai berharap andai aku bisa berkunjung kedalam dunia itu.. ku gelengkan kepala keras untuk membuyarkan pikiran – pikiranku yang kian lama kian aneh, lalu kumulai untuk menghidupkan PlayStationku.

Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, dan waktu kini sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Walaupun sudah bermain beberapa jam tetap saja satu _story mode_ belum juga _complete_. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang walaupun aku masih ingin tetap bermain sampai selesai, ku coba untuk berbaring sejenak dan melamun kecil sampai suara ibu di bawah memanggil. Tak biasanya ibu masih terjaga sampai jam segini. Kucoba berdiri dengan malas dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamar untuk menuruni tangga demi memenuhi panggilan ibu. "Ada apa sih bu…. Kan sudah ma– !" terkejut aku saat membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan lubang aneh berwarna hitam pekat yang tengah menghisap seluruh ruangan yang berada tepat di tengah mata. "A – apa ini?!" teriakku di ambang pintu yang juga tengah memegang pintu erat – erat, rasa terkejut dan juga takut malah membuat lututku semakin lemas, "Sial..!" tak sengaja ada satu buku yang terlempar dan mengenai betisku dan berhasil membuat pertahananku goyah.

Tiba – tiba segalanya menjadi gelap dan sunyi, dan perlahan – lahan aku mendengar sayup – sayup suara sesuatu walaupun aku tak begitu paham apa itu. Ku coba untuk membuka mataku secara perlahan, agak sulit dan karena terlalu silau.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review:**

**SoniCanvas: **sebenarnya orang lama kak... tapi lama juga hiatusnya nyahaha xD, oh iya salam kenal. yah sebenarnya saya juga masih belajar membuat fiksi, jadi emang kliatan ngga ada plotnya hehe xP. terima kasih atas komentarnya, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki, terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fiks abal ini hehe.

**xtreme guavaniko:**

haha anda aneh sekali, -_-' saya ngga ngerti anda ngomong apa, yah terima kasih sudah membaca fiks saya.

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

Ku mencoba untuk memenuhi panggilan ibu pada tengah malam setelah bermain _game _yang kubeli di kios baru kemarin siang. Saat hendak berjalan menuju tangga, tiba – tiba muncul lubang besar hitam dan aneh yang menyerap segala yang ada di sekitarnya, kucoba untuk bertahan di ambang pintu namun aku terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam lubang itu karena sebuah buku jatuh dan mengenai betisku. Kesadaran mulai kembali saat aku mendengar sayup – sayup suara orang dan sinar mentari yang menyilaukan mata. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku?

**Declaimer : Semua yang ada disini kecuali OC dan jalan cerita bukan punya saya.**

**Chapter 2**

"_hey.. bangun.. dasar pemalas, anak gadis kenapa tiduran di hutan?_ … Akhirnya bangun juga dia, oi Zhu Ren!".

Perlahan – lahan Ren terbangun dari tidurnya yang pulas dan menyadari dirinya tengah berada di atas akar pohon tua di dalam hutan.

"Oi Ren… belum sadar juga? Ayo kita pulang, lihat langit sudah mulai gelap" kata seorang bocah yang sedang memegang keranjang berisi penuh dengan jamur liar.

**Ren POV**

Aku ada dimana? Seingatku .. aku.. aduh! Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Hey Ren! Kenapa masih duduk saja di situ? Aku tinggal kau disini dan dimakan harimau baru tahu rasa kau..!" kata seorang bocah yang mulai meninggalkanku.

"H-hey tunggu aku..!" aku mulai mengejarnya, tapi sepertinya aku mengenal bocah ini, kuperhatikan wajahnya yang tak asing itu. Ya ampun… dia kan Rio! Adikku sendiri, tapi kenapa dia memakai baju aneh seperti itu? Rambutnya di gelung.. seperti nenek – nenek saja.

"Hey Ri.." sapaku

"Apa? Dan tolong jangan memanggilku seperti itu, pakai nama lengkapku Zhu Ri!" katanya dingin. Ugh! Dasar bocah dan apa bedanya Ri dengan Zhu Ri, dasar aneh! Dan apa itu Zhu? Kita sedang tidak belajar bahasa mandarin kan?. Dan kemana kita akan pergi?

Butuh waktu setengah jam berjalan kaki membelah hutan rimba untuk sampai di perkampungan, apa perkampungan?! Dimana segala macam gedung tinggi dan Mall? Dan lagi semua orang berpakaian aneh, dan terlihat… kuno, pekerjaan yang sedang mereka kerjakan juga masih primitif.. terlalu.

"Hey..! Darimana saja kalian? Lama sekali.." terdengar teriakan seseorang dari jauh, ku fokuskan pandanganku pada rumah gaya tionghoa lampau dan lagi… dengan beberapa orang yang berpakaian aneh pula.

"Ini salah kakak Ren yang tertidur saat kami mencari jamur di hutan.." kata adikku sinis pada mereka, kuperhatikan wajah mereka sepertinya tidak asing bagiku. Me – mereka mama dan papaku? Dan.. siapa orang yang sedang bersama mereka?

"Dan maaf juga, sepertinya kak Ren ini tengah kesambet setan hutan, sedari tadi dia melamun terus!" kata – kata 'manisnya' menusuk tepat di dadaku.

"Zhu Ren.. apa kau sakit nak?" kata ibuku khawatir,

"Hahaha mungkin karena dia terlalu bosan karena menganggur.. dia baru saja lulus bukan?" kata orang asing itu. Hahaha menganggur? Aku masih kelas tiga SMA.

" Ahahaha kau benar, dia bahkan masih bingung akan digunakan sebagai apa ilmu yang telah dia dapatkan sewaktu pendidikan" kata ayahku yang makin membuatku resah.

"Yah.. memang sangat langka sekali ada seorang gadis yang dapat menempuh pendidikan, keluargamu memang tergolong mampu tapi faktor yang membuat putrimu bisa masuk pendidikan karena kejeniusannya juga, sungguh beruntung kau memiliki putri sepintar dia" kata orang itu lagi.

"Hahaha kau terlalu melebih – lebihkan adik.." kata ayah yang tersenyum kepadaku, aku hanya balik tersenyum aneh padanya, apakah sebegitu susah anak perempuan untuk sekolah? Bukankah sudah ada emansipasi wanita?

"Oleh krena itu Zhu Chen, aku datang kemari bermaksud untuk membicarakan ini padamu. Kau tahu bukan? Aku belum menikah namun tuanku memerintahkanku untuk merekrut seseorang sebagai penerusku saat ini juga, sedangkan klan kita hanya Zhu Ri yang laki – laki, aku bermaksud merekrutnya.. namun dia masih dibawah umur, dan juga intelektualnya butuh untuk dikembangkan lagi.." adikku yang awalnya terlihat girang perlahan menunjukan wajah kekecewaannya, " Untuk itu, aku mohon ijinmu agar aku dapat membawa Zhu Ren pergi bersamaku, aku yakin dia adalah yang terpilih" katanya yang tersenyum dengan keyakinan tinggi padaku, dan aku malah menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan tampang tak meyakinkan. Kulihat ayah mulai memikirkan kata – kata orang itu.

"Hm… baiklah aku mengijinkanmu untuk membawa putriku Zhu Ren bersamamu, semoga dia tidak merepotkanmu Zhu Ran.." kata ayahku penuh dengan keyakinan. Eh pergi? Tapi pergi kemana? Aku bahkan belum tahu aku berada dimana. Kulihat ibuku mengisyaratkanku untuk bersiap – siap mengemasi barang – barang ku, kuturuti saja kemauannya. Kuharap perjalanan ini akan menjelaskanku tentang dunia ini.

**Out of POV**

Sementara itu di istana. "Prajurit, dimana tuanmu berada?" kata seseorang dengan rambut ikal yang di kuncir.

"Jenderal tengah pergi menjemput seseorang, tuanku" jawab prajurit itu dengan hormat.

"Hm.. begitukah?"

"Tapi yang kudengar klan Zhu hanya mempunyai seorang anak lelaki dan itupun masih dibawah umur" kata seorang jendral tampan di dekatnya dengan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang.

"Jadi… lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di dalam" katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan barak.

**Ren POV**

Dua hari sudah kami menempuh perjalanan dari kampung aneh itu menuju tempat antah berantah, dan kendaraan yang kami pakai menuju tempat itu adalah.. delman! Halo.. kita bukan sedang ada di Jogjakarta kan? Dan juga, jaman apa ini?! Aku masih belum mengerti, semua berpakaian ala Chinese. Tapi selama perjalanan aku masih bisa nyaman dengan suasana, tempatnya asri, dan lagi tuan Zhu Ran yang ternyata adalah pamanku ini orangnya ramah, dia banyak bercerita. Pas sekali karena aku orangnya jarang bicara, jadi yang kulakukan hanya mendengar ceritanya, entah ia bercerita tentang perang yang ia telah lewati atau tentang kebaikan raja padanya dan masyarakat sekitar. Dan lagi ternyata dia seorang jendral besar, hebat sekali di usia yang tergolong masih muda ini dia sudah bisa menjadi jendral, berbeda dengan duniaku, seseorang bisa menjadi jendral rata – rata di umur 50 tahunan ke atas.

"Hey Ren… hehe kenapa sedari tadi kau melamun terus? Apakah segugup itu?" katanya dengan nada riang. Aku hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu? Mungkin kau adalah gadis yang sungguh beruntung di dunia ini" katanya dengan tersenyum bangga.

"Paman Zhu… aku sungguh belum mengerti, sebenarnya kita akan kemana? Dan keberuntungan apa yang aku dapat, sampai – sampai paman berbangga hati seperti itu?" kataku pada akhirnya.

"Wow.. kau ternyata bisa bicara juga? Hahaha" aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Baiklah Zhu Ren keponakanku kau sudah mendengar ceritaku bukan dengan orang tuamu? Bahwa aku butuh seseorang untuk aku rekrut"

"iya paman, ku dengar. Tapi…"

"iya, kami sedang merekrut calon – calon untuk menjadi seorang jendral muda. Memang secara fisik kau jauh di bawah rata – rata pada umumnya tapi intelektualmu yang aku butuhkan" katanya tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, saya di bawah rata – rata, dan lagi pula aku adalah perempuan, kata paman jarang – jarang ada seorang gadis yang bisa menempuh pendidikan seperti saya. Dan lagi menjadi seorang jendral bagiku hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang terlalu jauh" kataku

"Hahaha kau belum tahu atau tidak tahu? Kau ingat Sun Shang Xiang? Anak dari kaisar Sun Jian? Dia adalah seorang jenderal perempuan, walaupun dia seorang putri kerajaan. Kau harus ingat itu" katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku lembut. Woah.. aku baru tahu itu, kalau memang aku akan di jadikan jenderal, apakah aku akan mengalami pendidikan militer yang sangat keras? Dalam pelajaran olah raga memang aku taka da tandingannya, tapi pendidikan militer?

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, kami sampai juga di kota Jian Ye pada malam hari, kota yang memang menjadi tujuan kami datang. Kotanya cukup padat, indah, dan juga rapih menunjukan seberapa majunya peradaban di kota ini, lampion – lampion bergelantungan dengan indahnya di rentangkan oleh temali di atas sepanjang jalan, indah sekali sampai – sampai aku terpesona dengan keindahan dan juga keramah – tamahan mereka.

"Zhu Ren.. apakah kau lapar?" Kata paman tiba –tiba. Tentu saja, kami belum makan sepanjang sore ini, apalagi menurut tebakanku pasti sekarang sekitar jam setengah sepuluh malam. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabanku, "Kalau begitu ayo kita mampir dulu di kedai kesukaan paman~!" Kata paman dengan semangat, hehe dasar paman padahal sudah malam begini tapi energinya seperti tak pernah habis, dan kadang peman terlihat kekanak – kanakan juga, tentu karena sebenarnya pun paman masih sangat muda.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kedai favorit paman, lalu kami memesan tempat di lantai dua, entah mengapa tapi dari sini aku bisa melihat jalan yang cukup ramai dari atas, dari sini juga terlihat istana besar di ujung sana, indah sekali tapi apakah di sini juga ada vampire seperti yang ada di film – film itu hahaha bodohnya aku.

"Itu adalah istana Jiang Dong, tempat yang akan kita datangi selanjutnya dan juga yang akan kita tempati nanti, hehe" kata paman yang sepertinya mengetahui isi kepalaku.

"K – kita akan tinggal di sana paman?!" tanyaku penuh terkejut, jadi aku akan di didik disana? Wow hebat sekali.

"Hahaha tentu saja, setelah kita menghabiskan makanan kita!" kata paman yang langsung mengambil beberapa buah mangkuk berisi penuh dengan makanan, banyak sekali makanan yang dipesannnya hehe. Aku melongok lagi keluar jendela untuk melihat istana megah itu, aku jadi tak sabar.

* * *

Seperti apa kelanjutan petualangan Ren-chan di dunia antah berantah itu? Dan kira – kira apa yang akan terjadi esok. Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya~.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review:  
**

**xtreme guavaniko: hehe iya, amnesia ringan *plak***

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

Entah apa yang telah terjadi padaku, namun secara aneh aku terbangun di suatu tempat yang aneh, penuh dengan orang – orang yang aneh pula bahkan aku melihat adik dan keluarga ku berpakaian sama anehnya. Lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang jenderal muda yang tengah berkunjung ke suatu tempat yang adalah rumahku sendiri di dunia ini, membawaku bersamanya ke ibu kota Jian Ye sebagai calon jenderal penerusnya. Tapi apakah aku bisa?

**Ren POV**

"Tok.. tok.. tok.." suara ketukan di daun pintu sedikit mengganggu tidur nyenyakku "Tok.. tok tok.. tok.." kembali ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi, hmm… mengganggu saja, tak akan ku gubris suara itu! Udara masih sangat dingin… "Tok! Tok!" aku masih tetap bersembunyi di bawah selimut yang cukup tebal dan nyaman ini.

"Brak! Hey… mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus!" kini suara gelegar seseorang ditambah debrakan pintu yang lumayan keras, seperti rutinitas yang selalu terjadi di setiap pagi dalam hidupku, tapi dimana ya?. Kurasakan selimutku di tarik secara paksa, udara dingin langsung menyerangku tiba – tiba. Tidak! Aku tak tahan dengan dingin!. "Hey dasar bocah!"

"Iya iya.. aku sudah bangun!" kataku malas sambil berusaha mengangkat diri dari kasur walaupun hanya duduk di tepi saja dengan kedua mata yang terus menutup dengan erat.

"Bocah.. kau masih belum bangun juga? Kau sudah ketinggalan jadwal pertamamu tau.." Katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas.

"A – ah!.. I – iya ini aku sudah bangun~!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, ah…. Iya aku lupa, kini aku sudah berada di area istana, tempat dimana aku akan dilatih. Aku masih saja duduk termenung di tepi ranjang saat ku tau bahwa paman sudah berjalan menuju pintu. Jujur aku masih belum siap, mengetahui aku berada dimana saja aku tak tau kini aku harus berurusan dengan pendidikan militer dan sebagainya. Ahk… aku pusing! Kataku dalam hati sambil memegang erat kepalaku.

"… Ren..? Apakah kau tidak apa – apa?" kata paman yang seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"A – ah.. ti – tidak ada apa – apa kok paman Zhu, semuanya baik – baik saja.." kataku sambil tersenyum aneh, ku lihat paman mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ragu, mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tak cepat – cepat bersiap, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah sarapan! Hahaha" tawanya yang selalu renyah sambil berlalu pergi.

Hehe.. paman ini~, eh? Apa? Jatah sarapan?. Aku langsung bergegas menuju kamar ganti dan melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan secepat mungkin, tak butuh lebih dari lima menit aku sudah siap. Haha mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Kulihat paman tengah bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar di tepi pavilion saat ak berusaha mengejarnya, takut kalau – kalau aku tak kebagian jatah sarapan hehe.

"Hey… lama sekali… kita sudah kesiangan nih…" katanya dengan nada malas dan sambil berlalu pergi. Huh! Paman seperti gelombang saja, kadang baik kadang juga menjadi orang yang menyebalkan…!

Cukup jauh juga dari tempat kamarku berada yang disebut paviliun ke tempat kami menuju sekarang, dan kulihat memang istana ini besar sekali, karena sebanarnya akupun ketiduran di kereta kuda paman jadi aku tak sempat 'menengok' istana semalam yang aku ingat adalah apa yang terjadi pagi ini hehe. Aku terus berjalan mengikuti paman yang berjalan menuju suatu gedung besar di tengah alun – alun istana, sepertinya.

Terlihat sangat ramai sekali disana, dan juga terlihat beberapa anak muda yang sepertinya satu atau dua tahun lebih tua daripada aku.

"Bagaimana? Ramai bukan? Hahaha…" Kata paman dengan tiba – tiba yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku. "Dan… mereka adalah seniormu, kau satu – satunya junior disini, hehe" katanya dengan seringai, a – apa pula maksud dari seringai itu…

"Jadi… hanya aku yang mengikuti pelatihan, paman?" kataku mencoba dengan nada tenang, walaupun sebenarnya raut wajahku dengan jelas menggambarkan hal yang lain.

"Ya… begitulah, hehe" katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Dan acara sarapanpun kami lewati dengan tenang, yah.. sepertinya tenang sampai ada dua jenderal muda yang entah mengapa tiba – tiba berebut satu ayam panggang dan dicoba dilerai oleh seorang tua yang malah membuat acara sarapan makin heboh, dan orang – orang tertawa terbahak – bahak oleh mereka tapi entah mengapa sepertinya hanya aku yang diam saja, yah memang selera humorku sangat rendah. Dan saat acara heboh itu masih berlangsung ekor mataku seperti menangkap gambaran seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal, dan… aku kagumi tapi siapa ya? Dan entah mengapa sepertinya aku menjadi lupa akan diriku sendiri, aku merasa asing di dunia ini namun juga… aku tak tahu apa yang membuat lingkungan sekitarku menjadi terasa asing. Aku… seperti kehilangan jati diri.

"Hey.. kenapa sedari tadi kau melamun saja? Kau juga tak nampak menikmati acara tadi…" Kata paman saat kami berjalan menuju tempat pelatihan pertamaku, katanya.

"A – ah.. tidak paman, aku hanya… penasaran! Yah! Penasaran.. kira – kira nanti aku akan berlatih apa di hari pertamaku ini, hehe" Kataku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dan kulihat air muka paman berubah menjadi aneh.

"Begitukah? … hehem~ yah~ nanti kau juga akan tahu.." Katanya dengan kedua tangannya yang di gantung di belakang kepalanya dan dengan langkah yang cepat sampai – sampai aku harus berlari – lari kecil unutk mengimbangi laju langkahnya.

Dan akhirnya sampailah kami di…. A – arena pertarungan!? Begitu melewati gerbang yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah… seseorang yang terlempar dari panggung dan langsung menghantam dinding kayu tepat di depan mataku. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri saat darah muncrat dari mulutnya dan dia malah tersenyum puas akan hal itu. "Hey! Itu belum seberapa dari minggu yang lalu ,bukan?" Kata orang itu yang langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke udara dan berjalan gontai kembali ke atas panggung.

"Itu masih belum seberapa Ren…" Bisik paman tepat di telingaku dengan tiba – tiba yang membuatku loncat ketakutan kearah dinding.

Hyiii…..!

"Ahhahahaha… aku berhasil menakut – nakuti keponakanku sendiri!" Katanya dengan bangga.

"Hey kalian!... sudah lama menunggu?" kata seseorang di belakang kami yang sepertinya baru tiba. Kulihat dia adalah… orang tua yang tadi mencoba melerai jenderal muda yang berebut ayam bakar, dan dia datang bersama…. Euh! Dua jenderal kekanak – kanakan itu dan… seorang pemuda yang berhasil tertangkap oleh ekor mataku tadi pagi.

"Master Lu Meng… hehe tidak juga, kami baru saja tiba disini" kata paman sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya dan membungkuk hormat yang aku juga mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Selamat pagi tuan.." Kataku sesopan mungkin.

"Dia.. perempuan?" kata salah satu jenderal onar tadi dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri dengan kokohnya seperti duri kaktus tanaman hias ibu. "Jaga mulutmu! Dasar bodoh…" kata jenderal berkuncir kuda yang menghantam kepala temannya dari belakan dengan keras, aku tahu itu karena suara pukulannya yang keras menghantam tepat pada tulang tengkoraknya, pasti sakit. "Hey…!?"

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Zhu Ran… kenapa?" kata orang tua itu dengan tatapan mata heran yang mengarah padaku.

"Ini perintah darimu, bukan? Kau memintaku untuk segera membawa seseorang dari klan ku" kata paman akhirnya.

"Yah… itu kesalahanku, seharusnya aku lebih cepat memberitahumu. Sebenarnya kau tidak harus membawanya sekarang kalau calon laki – laki darimu belum siap usia". Sebuah batu besar jatuh tepat di dadaku, apa aku sia – sia datang kesini. "Dan juga… dia terlihat.. lemah". Kini sebilah pedang tepat menusuk jantungku, kecewa itu yang aku rasakan kini.

"Maaf kan aku master Lu, tapi…"

"Aku dengar dia adalah seorang terpelajar… mengapa kita tak mencobanya dulu master" Kata pemuda itu pada akhirnya, entah mengapa kata – kata sederhananya malah membuatku sedikit lega dan berbunga.

"Begitukah? …" Kata orang tua itu ragu. "Sudahlah..! kita tak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum mencoba kan?" kata jenderal landak itu dengan semangat. "Yah… kita beri dia sedikit 'latihan' untuk pelajaran di hari pertamanya ini" kata jenderal lain dengan sedikit seringai yang membuatku ngeri, dan ragu dengan pelajaran pertamaku.

**Out of POV**

"Baiklah… pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah bertahan.. hidup, hehe" kata Gan Ning sambil merenggangkan jemarinya dengan tegas.

Kini Ren tengah berada di atas panggung berdua dengan Jenderal Gan Ning yang berada di sisi lain, sebuah senjata pedang pun sudah ada di tangan mereka masing - masing. Sementara Zhu Ran dan yang lain berada di bawah memantau pertarungan mereka yang akan segera dimulai.

"Tak ada peraturan di pertarungan ini, ingat ini hanya sesi latihan oleh karena itu tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan'nya' selama pertarungan berlangsung, dan Gan Ning… sedikit lembutlah padanya" Kata master Lu Meng selaku pengawas pertarungan.

**Ren POV**

"oleh karena itu tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan'nya' selama pertarungan berlangsung!" Kata master Lu, ta – tapi menggunakan apa? Kenapa tidak jelas begini sih? Dan tunggu… pedang ini berat sekali… sampai – sampai aku harus menyeretnya saat aku berjalan. Ini pertarungan yang tidak seimbang!

Gong….!

Suara gong pun telah di bunyikan, dan pertarunganpun di mulai. Ku lihat Jenderal landak itu berlari kencang, lurus menuju ke arahku yang tak bisa berkutik, bahkan menggerakkan pedangpun kewalahan.

"Siap atau tidak…! Kau harus bisa bertahan! Hyat..!" katanya keras sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearahku, ti – tidak bisa! Aku harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!

TIING!

Suara lengkingan dari dua buah logam yang berbenturan terdengar sangat nyaring, aku hanya bisa mengayunkan pedangku dengan cepat untuk menangkis segala serangannya yang sangat kuat, aku tak mampu melawan tenaganya yang luar biasa kuat itu, makadari itu yang kulakukan hanya membenturkan pedangnya dengan milikku searah dengan arah serangannya, agar aku tak merasakan tenaganya secara langsung dengan membenturkan pedangku berlawanan arah dengan pedangnya. Tak hanya mengelak aku juga harus terus belari dengan menyeret pedangku menjauhinya sejauh mungkin.

Tak lama pertarungan ini sukses membuatku kehilangan seluruh tenagaku untuk menyeret dan menangkis serangannya kesana – kemari, sedangkan lawan mainku masih dengan _full energy_ melancarkan serangan – serangannya padaku.

Tiba – tiba aku terjatuh di atas panggung saat pertarungan masih berlangsung, ku lihat matanya memperlihatkan kebuasannya. Apakah aku akan mati disini? "Kenapa? Sudah menyerah eh?... taka da kata menyerah di dalam hati seorang prajurit!" katanya yang mengangkat pedangnya dan siap menebas diriku. Tidak! Aku tak mau seperti ini! Kataku dalam hati yang entah mengapa tiba – tiba seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap dan aku menjadi sangat lemah.

**Out POV**

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah eh?... taka da kata menyerah di dalam hati seorang prajurit!" Gan Ning siap melancarkan serangannya pada Ren yang tengah jatuh terduduk di sudut panggung, hanya ada kekosongan di mata Ren kala itu, dan tiba – tiba dalam sekejap mata pedang miliknya menahan serangan kuat milik Gan Ning hanya dengan sebelah tangan saja.

"A – apa? Kau…" Kata Gan Ning dengan terkejut.

Dengan pedang yang masih menahan serangan kuat itu, Ren perlahan bangkit berdiri sampai ia berdiri dengan tegap dan masih menahan serangan itu hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dari tepi rambut dahinya, mata Ren dengan tajam melihat kearah Gan Ning dan perlahan berubah warnya dari iris yang berwarna coklat menjadi warna merah menyala.

"A – apa yang terjadi padanya?" kata master Lu yang langsung berdiri di ikuti yang lain dengan perasaan yang aneh, dan juga kagum, "Dia mempunyai dan menggunakan kekuatan itu, sepertinya dia tak mengetahui akan hal itu" Kata Lu Xun, "Bahkan aku tak tahu jika keponakanku mempunyai kekuatan demikian rupa" kata Zhu Ran.

Dengan membabi buta Gan Ning mengarahkan serangannya yang kuat bertubi – tubi kearah Ren yang di tangkis dengan mudahnya hanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang mungil. Dengan perlahan Ren mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain dan menempelkannya ke dahinya dan sedikit termenung.

"_A little dust on your eyes shall blind your heart….._" bisik Ren dengan lirih.

"Hah?! Apa yang baru saja kau kataka – waa!" tiba – tiba saja entah mengapa Gan Ning terlempar dan menghantam dinding dengan keras walaupun taka da yang melemparnya atau menghantamnya. Orang – orang di sekeliling arena tampak terkejut dengan yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Ke – kekuatan apa itu?" kata Ling Tong yang masih terkejut melihat sahabatnya terlempar dan menghantam dinding dengan keras oleh seorang anak kecil.

"…. Hipnotis" Kata master Lu Meng tiba – tiba.

Dan setelah serangan hebat itu, Ren tiba – tiba saja jatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas panggung.

* * *

Penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ren? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review:**

xtreme guavaniko: penasaran~ keep reading~ xD

ZackFair: terima kasih sudah bergabung untuk membaca hehehe

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

Aku telah sampai di sebuah istana yang bernama Jiang Dong, tempat dimana aku akan dilatih. Dihari pertama aku sudah di tunjukan sebuah aksi aneh perebutan satu ayam bakar di suatu acara sarapan pagi itu yang entah mengapa hanya aku yang tak tertawa seperti yang lain, lalu aku melihat sesosok pemuda yang sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Setelah itu kami mengikuti sesi latihan di sebuah arena pertarungan di sudut istana setelah acara sarapan selesai, aku berhadapan dengan seorang jenderal muda berambut landak yang pagi ini berebut ayam bakar dengan temannya. Jujur itu adalah pertarungn yang sangat tidak seimbang bahkan untuk mengangkat senjataku saja aku tak mampu, namun sesuatu hal yang aneh sepertinya terjadi padaku, tiba – tiba seluruh badanku melemas dan pandanganku gelap, apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah aku sudah mati?

* * *

Arena pertarungan tiba – tiba menjadi sunyi, saat setelah pelemparan seseorang keluar arena pertarungan dengan suara hantaman pada dinding yang lumayan keras. Dengan gemetar Gan Ning berusaha untuk bangkit dari tanah dengan memegang sebelah tangannya yang sepertinya cedera ringan. Sedangkan Ren masih berdiri dengan kokohnya dan juga masih dengan tatapan mata merahnya yang tajam.

"U – uh.. hey! Kan sudah di bilang tidak boleh menggunakannya selama pertarungan kan?!" Katanya dengan langkah gontai kembali menuju panggung.

"Master… bukankah sebaiknya" kata Lu Xun

"Aku tahu… tapi dia hilang kendali, terlalu beresiko. Gan Ning! Hentikan pertarungan." Kata Master Lu Meng.

"A – apa?! Tapi aku belum memberinya pelajaran atas pelemparan ta – " Bantahan Gan Ning terputus setelah ia melihat mata Master Lu demikian tajamnya padanya.

TRIT… TING!

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara logam yang jatuh, diikuti dengan jatuhnya tubuh seseorang di atas arena pertarungan.

"R – Ren! Hey sadarlah!" Kata Zhu Ran yang langsung naik ke panggung dan mendekap tubuh Ren yang tak sadar kan diri.

"Dia hanya pingsan, lebih baik kita bawa ke ruang tabib. Kita akhiri sesi pertarungan ini" Kata master Lu Meng pada semuanya.

Jenderal Zhu Ran lekas membawa Ren ke ruang pengobatan diikuti yang lain, setelah sesampainya di sana, tabib istana dengan cepat membawanya ke ruang khusus dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk.

"Jadi seperti apa kekuatan hipnotis itu, master Lu?" Tanya Lu Xun yang sepertinya begitu penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Hipnotis… sama halnya dengan kekuatan musou yang kita miliki, namun.." Kata – kata Lu Meng terpotong dengan raut wajah yang sedikit mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran.

"Namun..?" Desak Zhu Ran yang begitu penasaran sekaligus khawatir jika kalau – kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan keponakannya itu.

"Kekuatan musou yang Ren miliki… berelemen hitam. Dia mampu melakukan hipnotis secara tak langsung seperti yang baru saja di alami Gan Ning"

"Tapi..! Tadi aku masih dalam kondisi sadar!" Bantah Gan Ning

"Atau kau memang yang tidak sadar… bodoh, mungkin kau tak sadar sudah tertidur atau apalah itu… lalu kau.. _shuuutt! Brak! _ Terlempar dan…" Kata Ling Tong memperagakan bagaimana Gan Ning jatuh tadi.

"Hey! Kau ingin mengajak ribut he - !"

"Secara tidak langsung! …. Ling Tong benar, teknik hipnotis tadi… tidak bisa dilihat hanya dengan penglihatan biasa, 'itu' hanya memerlukan waktu sekejap mata" Jelas Master Lu

"Kekuatan yang besar, sungguh… kerajaan lain tidak boleh mengetahuinya" Kata Lu Xun dengan memegang dagunya serius.

"Kau benar Lu Xun, akan menjadi perang besar jika mereka tahu akan hal ini, namun untuk sementara ini kita diskusikan dengan Master Zhou Yu, segera…" Kata Master Lu yang hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang pengobatan.

"Aku…!" Kata Zhu Ran tiba – tiba, yang membuat semuanya kini melihatnya. "Tinggal disini… aku akan menjaganya" katanya yang kini tertunduk

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Zhu Ran" mereka akhirnya pun pergi meninggalkan Zhu Ran seorang diri di ruang pengobatan.

**Ren POV**

"R – Ren! Hey sadarlah!" Aku merasa mendengar seseorang meneriaki namaku, uh.. tubuh ini sulit untuk digerakan, terasa lumpuh semua… apa yang terjadi padaku?.

Tiba – tiba seberkas sinar merah langsung menyeruak mataku, aih.. silau sekali.

"Ren..? apakah kau sudah sadar?" kulihat ada siluet seseorang dengan rambut landak… siapa ya dia? Kuperjap – perjapkan mataku sedikit untuk menjernihkan dan mendapatkan fokus yang jelas.

"Ren?" itu sepertinya… suara paman Zhu

"Paman..?" Kata ku pada akhirnya, ini dimana… bau obat…! Aku mencoba bangun untuk duduk, tapi.. aduh masih lemas sekali, paman membantuku untuk duduk secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang?" tanyanya

"Entahlah paman… tubuhku.. lemas sekali, hehe jangan – jangan.. karena aku mendapat pukulan dari jenderal Gan Ning.." kataku walaupun aku tak tahu apa benar aku mendapat pukulan yang dahsyat itu.

"Tidak.. justru kau yang melemparnya keluar arena.." katanya dengan tersenyum, hah? Benarkah itu apa aku sekuat itu? Tanyaku dalam hati, dan sepertinya paman tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang. "Jadi.. kau tidak ingat sama sekali?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. semuanya tiba – tiba menjadi gelap, dan badanku terasa lumpuh semuanya paman" Jelasku, memang apa yang terjadi saat itu?

"Jadi begitu?.." Katanya mulai tersenyum. "Lebih baik, kau isttirahat saja dulu untuk sekarang, jika memang kau sudah baikan, kita akan memulai pelatihan lagi esok" sambungnya dengan menepuk – nepuk kepalaku seperti biasa.

**Out of POV**

Sementara itu, di ruang kecil di dalam perpustakaan tengah berlangsung suatu rapat penting yang dihadiri beberapa ahli strategis kerajaan Wu.

"Jadi begitu, sungguh akan menjadi bencana besar jika kerajaan lain mengetahuinya" Kata Master Zhou, lelaki dengan rambut hitam nan panjangnya sepinggang dihiasi wajah yang rupawan.

"Benar, saranku kita tetap melanjutkan apa yang kita lakukan saat ini, yaitu tetap mengadakan pelatihan bagi rekrutmen baru. Aku khawatir jika kita meunghentikan kegiatan ini secara tiba – tiba, Zhuge Liang dapat membaca situasi yang terjadi di dalam kerajaan kita"

"Master Lu Meng benar, jika itu terjadi Shu akan melakukan 2 kepastian. Mungkin mereka akan memanfaatkan kita dengan memperkuat aliansi dan menggunakan Zhu Ren sebagai senjata penghancur mereka atau… menggunakan alasan itu dan mendapatkan simpati dari kerajaan Wei" Kata Lu Xun

"Aku ragu bila Shu akan melakukan yang kedua, disamping itu putri Sun Shang Xiang masih berada disana, kita tentu tetap harus menjaga hubungan baik dengan mereka" Kata Lu Su. "Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada malam hari… aku melihat sebuah bintang lalu dari bintang tersebut muncul dua buah bintang jatuh yang mengarah ke barat dan yang satu mengarah ke tenggara dimana desa Zhu Ran berada. Aku memang bukan pengamat alam dan langit yang jitu seperti Zhuge Liang, namun apakah mungkin jika… terdapat kekuatan lain yang sama kuatnya seperti milik Zhu Ren di daratan barat? Yaitu kerajaan Shu sendiri?"

Sekejap ruang kecil itu berubah menjadi sunyi setelah penjelasaan dan juga kesaksian Lu Su dilontarkan.

Sementara itu, Ren masih tertidur di atas dipan di ruang pengobatan, dalam tidurnya dia bermimpi berdiri sendiri di suatu tempat yang aneh, suatu lahan luas dan kosong dengan lantai keramik putih di tambah beberapa pilar – pilar besat berwarna hitam menjulang tinggi sampai tak terlihat ujungnya.

_Ren… Ren…kau mendengarku?_

"Siapa? Siapa disana?" Jawab Ren pada suara yang tiba – tiba muncul walaupun tak berwujud.

_Ren..! akhirnya ku menemukanmu…_

Tiba – tiba muncul seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, namun yang membedakan adalah rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan dihiasi wajah yang menentramkan.

Ren POV

_Ren..! akhirnya ku menemukanmu…_

Siapa?... siapa dia? Di – dia.. hah! Sama denganku?!

_Ren…_

Panggilnya dengan tersenyum manis padaku, wajahnya sangat cantik. Tapi… kenapa justru aku merasa semua yang dimilikinya aku benci, aku… merasa sangat marah! Seperti ada dendam yang sangat besar padanya yang bahkan akupun tak tahu apa itu.

"Apa maumu! Bukankah kau tak membutuhkanku lagi…"

_Maafkan aku… sungguh kau tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya – _

Aku merasa geram dengannya, aku sungguh marah tapi sama, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku sebegitu marahnya padanya, bahkan setiap kata yang terlontar bukan dari keinginanku sendiri. Aku ini kenapa…?

"Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah kau… mengkhianati ku!"

Tiba – tiba kurasakan detak jantungku berdegup kian cepat dan keras, seluruh badanku terasa panas dingin, bulu di sekujur tubuhku mendadak berdiri. A – apa ini… di tambah lagi ada rasa aneh di dalam mulutku, gi – gigi taringku memanjang dan juga tajam jemariku juga menajam. Dan yang lebih parah lagi tiba – tiba pandanganku berubah menjadi merah.

_Ren… aku mohon, kuasai dirimu! Kuatlah!_

"Aku tak butuh perkataanmu yang sia – sia itu! Haaat!"

* * *

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Ren?, dan siapa gadis cantik yang sangat mirip dengannya itu? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

Tiba – tiba aku tersadar sudah berada di atas pembaringan di suatu tempat yang nampaknya seperti sebuah klinik atau apalah itu yang aku tahu dari bau – bauan yang tidak enak seperti bau obat, bersama dengan paman Zhu Ran yang sepertinya menjagaku selama aku tidur… atau mungkin sekarat. Paman cerita bahwa aku telah melempar jenderal Gan Ning keluar arena saat pertandingan kala itu dan yang sepertinya tidak masuk ke nalarku, bagaimana mungkin aku mampu melempar seseorang yang bahkan bobotnya tiga kali lebih besar dariku. Lalu saat aku tertidur aku bermimpi, bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang… mirip denganku namun dia lebih cantik bahkan juga lebih bersinar dari aura positif yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Tapi siapa dia? Dan mengapa aku merasa sangat membencinya..

* * *

_Ren… aku mohon, kuasai dirimu! Kuatlah!_

Aku tak butuh perkataanmu yang sia – sia itu! Haaat!

"Kyaa!" teriak Ren di tengah malam yang lalu terbangun akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya baru saja.

_Hahh.. hh…! A – apa itu..? _Kata Ren dalam hati, perlahan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tengah gemetar hebat dengan mata yang berair. _A – aku siapa?... Aku ini apa?. _Suara isak tangis mulai terdengar lirih dari bibirnya, seraya dia bangun dan meraih sehelai selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan dia berjalan keluar dari kamar pengobatan dan menuju suatu tempat, hanya kedua kakinya saja yang tahu akan dibawa kemana Ren pergi. Mimpi yang baru saja Ren alami begitu menakutkan, mengingat atau pun membayangkan dirinya sendiri berubah menjadi monster yang kejam saja membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Kini kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah dan membawa Ren ke sebuah bukit kecil di dekat taman belakang istana, disana Ren dapat dengan jelas melihat bintang gemintang di langit gelap itu, sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan namun tetap tak bisa membuat Ren berhenti memikirkan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam begini?" Tiba – tiba sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi telinga Ren mengejutkannya.

_Akh! Sampai kaget aku… _Kata Ren dalam hati saat dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang sambil mengelus – elus dadanya sendiri. "Se – selamat sore.. aku hanya.."

"Melamun?" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa, "Malam yang indah, bukan?" Katanya pada diri sendiri seraya memandang lautan hitam di atas sana. "Hm… bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

**Ren POV**

Malam ini langit terlihat cerah, bulanpun bersinar dengan terangnya seperti tidak peduli dengan perasaanku saat ini. Aku masih belum mengerti arti dari mimpiku tadi namun terasa amat nyata, rasa saat seluruh tubuhku meremang, taring dan jariku yang menajam semua terasa sangat nyata saat itu, seperti bukan mimpi..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam begini?" Tiba – tiba muncul sebuah suara di belakangku, aku berbalik dengan cepat dengan rasa yang terkejut. Se – senior Lu..

"Se – selamat sore.." Sapaku dengan sedikit gugup entah karena aku masih terkejut dengan suaranya yang tiba – tiba atau memang karena ada sesuatu, ah… aku tak mau berpikiran yang aneh – aneh. "Aku hanya.."

"Melamun?" Tebaknya dengan tepat, sembari tersenyum manis seperti biasa, senior Lu memang orang yang ramah, selain pintar dia juga… manis. "Malam yang indah, bukan?" Katanya sambil menatap langit malam yang cerah, yang sepertinya tidak mau kompromi denganku. "Aku suka langit yang cerah, sangat membawa ketenangan dan juga.. ceria" Katanya yang sepertinya untuk dia sendiri, dan atau memang langit sedang mencoba menghiburku malam ini. "Hm… bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan tiba – tiba.

"Saya sudah baikan senior, esok.. saya akan kembali mengikuti pelatihan" Kataku sedikit tertunduk, sedikit tidak nyaman memang tapi jika aku terus – terusan di kamar pengobatan hanya akan membuat paman Zhu semakin khawatir..

"Begitu?…" Katanya, se – sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa semua orang yang aku temui jadi aneh begini? A – atau mereka sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya tentang diriku? "Hehe.. hey~ kenapa sedari tadi aku perhatikan kau seperti orang ling – lung.." katanya sambil melihatku dengan tawa gelinya, dia meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dengan santai dan tersenyum. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu banyak pikiran…

"Ti – tidak ada apa – apa.. hehe.. " Jawabku dengan tawa anehku juga. "Lalu senior sedang apa tengah malam begini?" Aduh.. bahasaku sudah formal belum... dia melihatku sejenak masih dengan wajahnya yang mau tertawa sepertinya.

"Aku? .. tentu saja patroli malam, malam ini adalah giliranku" jawabnya dengan tersenyum, aku baru tahu.. seniorku ini adalah juga seorang jenderal muda tapi masih tetap mendapat giliran meronda...

"Kenapa senior harus turun tangan juga? Bukankah senior bisa memerintahkan berapapun prajurit yang senior inginkan?" dia hanya tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaanku ini, aku bertanya serius senior…!

"Hehe.. mereka seorang manusia, sama sepertiku. Mereka punya rasa lelah, kantuk, kesal, amarah.. mereka juga ingin dihargai, semua orang disini sama namun ya.. tetap ada batasnya" begitu? Jadi disini tidak sembarangan memerintah orang yah..? "Jika kita ingin dihargai kita harus menghargai orang dulu… begitu juga jika kau ingin menjadi seorang jenderal yang hebat, lihatlah perasaan dan keadaan orang – orangmu" aku hanya memiringkan kepala, sedikit tidak paham dengan maksudnya "Intinya… anak kecil sepertimu jangan berkeliaran tengah malam~" Katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan. Aku hanya memegang kepalaku, kenapa semua orang senang melakukan itu sih… iya aku menyadari aku lebih pendek daripada kalian.. hum~! "Lekaslah kembali ke kamarmu, aku mendapat laporan orang bar – bar mulai berulah akhir – akhir ini" EH!? Bar – bar.. maksudnya?

"Ba – baik, saya permisi dulu" kataku sambil membungkuk dan berlalu pergi.

**Lu Xun POV**

"Lekaslah kembali ke kamarmu, aku mendapat laporan orang bar – bar mulai berulah akhir – akhir ini" Kataku sedikit menakuti – nakutinya walau berita itu memang benar adanya, kulihat ekspresi di wajahnya berubah drastis, hehe persis seperti yang aku duga dia terkadang mirip dengan jenderal Zhu.

"Ba – baik, saya permisi dulu" dia berjalan menjauh, turun dari bukit dan kulihat dia langsung mengambil arah ke paviliunnya. Bayangan punggungnya kian menjauh dan tertelan oleh kegelapan malam disana sampai akhirnya dia tak terlihat lagi. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri disini dan merenungkan sesuatu, ada sesuatu… yang sangat misterius dari dirinya dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi dari raut wajahnya aku membaca bahwa dia seperti bukan dirinya… atau bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa dirinya sendiri.

"Dia… apakah dia kehilangan jati dirinya?" Kataku seorang diri yang memang untuk diriku sendiri, tak mungkin aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini atau bahkan bertanya pada jenderal Zhu. Lalu… bagaimana dengan kesaksian master Lu Su tentang bintang jatuh kala itu? Dan juga.. buku yang aku dapat dari master Lu Meng menjelaskan kekuatan dari elemen hitam dan putih tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin untuk dipisahkan karena mereka adalah suatu keseimbangan.. YinYang… yah jika dipikir – pikir mungkin sesuatu yang besar tengah terjadi saat ini, bencana?

"Hey.. sedang apa kau disitu sendirian?"

Jika memang benar itu adanya, kemungkinan besar ada kekuatan yang sama besarnya di tanah Shu seperti kata master Lu Su kala itu.

"Hey.. kau mendengarku?"

Kekuatan Yang? Apakah benar?

"Hey!"

**Out of POV**

"Hey!" Sapa seseorang dan sebuah tepukan keras di punggung mengejutkan Lu Xun yang terus saja merenungkan sesuatu.

"Uwaa!" Teriak Lu Xun yang dikejutkan dan akhirnya terjatuh di sebuah parit dekat pohon besar di atas bukit itu.

"Ah.. kau tak apa – apa?"

"Tolong.. bantu aku.. Ling Ji.." Tangannya menggapai – gapai sesuatu dengan gemetar, tentu pemandangan ini sangat aneh tentunya.

**==Keesokan harinya==**

**Ren POV**

Kubuka perlahan daun jendela kamarku yang mengarah langsung ke suatu sungai besar di kota ini, aku memang sengaja bangun pagi – pagi agar aku dapat mengikuti pelatihan tepat waktu, hm… entah mengapa perasaanku sedikit lega sekarang mungkin karena aku berbincang – bincang dengan senior Lu semalam, yah… walau aku lemah tapi pasti aku bisa menjadi jenderal yang hebat dan di segani oleh siapapun hehe, pagi – pagi seharusnya tidak boleh mengkhayal kan?

"Hum! Sesuatu yang di awali dengan semangat pasti akan membawa kebaikan juga.." Kataku menyemangati diriku sendiri, baiklah aku berangkat sekarang.

Treet..! klek!

Hm.. daun pintu ini berderit keras sekali…

"Hey.. sudah baikan teryata?" kata seseorang saat aku menutup pintu ini.

Paman Zhu Ran..?

"Selamat pagi paman Zhu~" Sapaku dengan nada riang "Hehe.. iya, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini paman?". Kulihat wajah paman menggambarkan sedikit rasa kecemasan.

"Hm… entahlah~ tapi master Lu Meng memanggilmu ke arena pertarungan itu lagi" Katanya dengan tersenyum, lagi? Apakah aku akan melawan raksasa – raksasa itu lagi? "Tak usah khawatir~ taka da pertarungan kali ini, lebih baik kau bergegaslah kesana aku ada urusan jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu kali ini"

"Uhm! Tak apa paman, aku sudah hafal jalan menuju kesana, baiklah aku berangkat dulu"

"Ya.. berhati – hatilah~" Kata paman Zhu dengan seringai itu lagi.

"De – dengan apa paman?" Tanyaku khawatir, sebenarnya aku hanya membuat ekspresisedemikian rupa, aku sudah tahu akal – akalannya dia hanya berbohong.

"Dengan kucing peliharaan tuan Sun, aku dengar mereka baru saja kembali dari 'liburan' panjang mereka, hehe baiklah aku juga pergi dulu" Katanya sambil berlalu pergi, hah! Hanya kucing saja kenapa harus menakut – nakutiku, dasar paman aneh.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu aku berjalan meuju arena pertarungan, akhirnya sampai juga aku disana, tumben sedikit sepi dan seperti tidak ada orang kata paman Zhu master Lu memanggilku kesini tapi kenapa tak terlihat satupun orang. Kubuka sedikit tirai besar sebagai pintu masuk ke arena, sedikit gelap sampai hidungku menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan basah.. ehm.. dan mendengus.. dan.. sedikit menggeram, sebenarnya apa ini? Kucoba untuk meraba benda itu dan..

Brak!

Ku buka tirai itu lebar – lebar dengan cepat dan apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang!... macaann!

"Kyaa!"

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Ren? Lalu bagaimana harimau buas itu bisa ada di dalam lingkungan istana? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
